A persistent problem with ski boots, and some other ski equipment, is that after a day of skiing, the insides of the boots can become wet or moist. This may be due to sweating of the feet and possibly also due to moisture seeping in through the outer shell or lining of the ski boot. It therefore becomes quite important for the boot to be dried by the following day, so that it may be reused.
Devices on the market for this purpose are not adequate. Air Dry Systems of Avon, Colo. has a device for drying the insides of ski boots (Snow Country, October 1991 Page 7 and August 1992 brochure). The problem with this device is that it consists only of flexible tubing, and the tubing cannot extend far enough into the boot to do a proper job of drying the inside of the boot.
Lomeli Enterprises of Milpitas, Calif. sells a footwear dryer that includes plain ordinary hosing that is attached to a standard hair dryer to dry the inside of boots. It suffers from the same problem as the air dry device in that the flexible tubing cannot be forced sufficiently far into the boot to do a proper job of drying the inside of the boot (August 1992 issue of outdoor retailer magazine).
Therefore, while there are devices that proport to be able to thoroughly dry the inside of ski boots, in practice they are not entirely efficient. Thus, there is still a need in the industry for a portable device for efficiently and quickly drying the insides of ski boots.